


I've got something to confess (I keep u in my pocket like a compass)

by minholuvr11



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), New - LOONA (Music Video)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/F, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Sad, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minholuvr11/pseuds/minholuvr11
Summary: Haseul loves kahei.





	I've got something to confess (I keep u in my pocket like a compass)

**Author's Note:**

> First fic! and it's angst! yay!

Haseul loves kahei anybody with eyes could see that the way she looks at the older girl the way she interacts with the older girl. Kahei was the only one who couldn't see it herself and that was good and bad. But mostly good as the older girl was dating somebody ha Sooyoung same age as Haseul younger by a few months beautiful small waist loving caring anybody would want her who wants jo Haseul she can't do anything she can barely even sing. Kahei is in love with Sooyoung every meeting Sooyoung this and Sooyoung that not to say the younger girl was jealous but she most definitely was if only kahei knew what her and Jiwoo were doing. Haseul and kahei argued a lot wether it be her friend bullying Haseul and her joining or just stupid games they argued over everything Haseul always apologized always was asked to apologize though she barely did much (in jungeuns words not her own) Haseul hated herself kahei seemed to hate her as well. Haseul has no part in this world her family hates her kahei hates her Sooyoung is neutral they don't really talk to each other much but still probably hates her there was no reason for her to be around kahei never helped she probably didn't want to. After breaking up with Haseul for about a year before kahei and Sooyoung were dating she would talk about Sooyoung being in love with her as if her and Haseul were nothing as if Haseul wasn't human as if haseul was nothing but wind passing her. Her and kahei had gotten into an argument kahei said she hated her kahei said she didn't want to be friends she hung up kahei drove to haseul's house she had to apologize to her best friend she made it to her house and then. The wind passed by her.


End file.
